I Told You So: A FrUk fanfiction
by RochuYao
Summary: Francis and Arthur have been together for long enough for Arthur to ecide they need to take breaks. . he claims they bring them closer together more than ever by the end, but Francis claims it is ripping them apart. . .


Authors note: This is my first FrUk fanfiction. . . It is also on wattpad so if you want to read the chapters earlier, please go there. Also, I will say again, my other story 16 Rochu is on Deviantart Mrssutcliff23. Thank you. There is a problem with that story publishing on here so I couldn't get it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ivan (Russia), Alfred (America), Francis (France) or Arthur (England) .. also the italy brothers

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .

"Arzur, honey? Do jou zink jou can get my back?" The Frenchman called loudly from the shower room. The water made Francis's normal voice seem like a whisper in the wind, so he had to practically yell to get his significant other to hear him. He chuckled when he heard a groan and a 'Bloody Frog!' The two had been on a little 'break' in their relationship as suggested by Arthur a week after they had gotten together, but Francis didn't think he could handle much longer. He needed Arthur for so much he realized, and it was extremely hard to do it on his own. He just wanted a little break from their break so they could spend some time together, but the whole point in the break was so they weren't with each other. Several times Arthur threatened to rent out a hotel and live in it while they took a break so Francis didn't get any ideas. The first break they ever took, the two slept in separate rooms, but in the middle of the night on the second day, Francis came into Arthur's bedroom and slept next to him.

"Francis, I am not helping you with anything! I swear I'm going to move into that Hotel down the street!" The gasp in the other room made him smirk. "Just another week," He assured.

"I don't zink I can go zat far," Francis spoke quietly. He took the poof and hooked the string to the back scratcher, rubbing the soap on his back with his newly invented object. The Frenchman sighed deeply after he finished his shower, turning the water off and stepping out. "I want to cuddle with jou, mon amour. ." He trailed, drying off his hair and tying the towel around his waist, then exited the room.

Arthur blushed at the sight, furrowing his brows. "Get dressed, bloody frog! We're not supposed to show any part of naked flesh!"

The long haired male sighed, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a white robe. He threw the towel off his body, revealing a naked backside to the Englishman for a split second before the robe was on and he was clothed. "Can we just relax zogezer?" He asked sweetly, turning around. "Do jou really zink zese are a good idea?"

"It keeps the relationship longer, Francis. Taking breaks helps so we don't fight as much or get tired of each other. It also shows wether we will miss each other in two weeks or if we no longer love each other."

"But Arzur. . I love you."

Arthur shook his head, getting under the covers and closing his eyes. Francis sighed, walking back into the bathroom to brush out his long strands. When done, the male headed 0ff into the other bedroom, crawling into the warm sheets and falling asleep with a glum look on his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Time Skip . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mr. Bonnefoy? Is everything okay, you look glum?" Marcelline, Francis's assistant, spoke softly from her desk. It wasn't like she had to watch the Frenchman for too long to realize by the way he typed on his computer and walked in this morning that something was up. "Was it Arthur?" Her frown suddenly turned to a mischievous grin, and she stood up from her desk, walking across the room and bending over the desk. "What did he do?" She whispered.

Francis sighed softly, his fingers stopping there normal fast tapping on the keys at the question. "Ms. Nelzon. . I am very busy zoday. Please leave me be."

Marcelline smirked, standing up straight. "Oh, Mr. Bonnefoy I know you. Now spill the beans*."

The Frenchman groaned, attempting to continue his typing on the computer. He had just another page of this story to type up and all he was asking for was some peace and quiet. "Marcelline. Might I just remind jou zat I am ze boss of jou and I can have jou demozed or worse. . Please get back zo work." The female dropped the subject then, but she giggled when she turned and went back to her own desk to grab some newspaper clippings and drop them off at Mr. Honda's desk.

". . Ah. ." Francis looked up when he was sure the female was gone, his gaze falling on the photo of him standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, Arthur holding around his waist while they kissed. The picture brought back a lot of good memories. It was taken by Marcelline on his and Arthur's first date. Arthur insisted that they go somewhere Francis felt happy, and Francis took up the opportunity without hesitation, saying that they had to go to the Eiffel Tower. It always made him feel like he could be him. And so Arthur took Francis there. They toured the building even though Francis already knew it like the back of his palm and then went to get some dinner at the diner just next door. And when the day ended, Arthur took Francis by his arm, pulled him to the Tower, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him.

Tears formed at the corners of Francis's eyes when he looked at the picture, a small smile crossing his features. "T'aime, Arzur. ." He spoke softly.

"Ah. . So you are sad."

"Mon dieu!" Francis exclaimed, looking up and frowning at the sight of Marcelline. "How long were jou zere?"

Marcelline shrugged, walking over to her desk to gather her things. "About two minutes. I came to get my things and go. . . Are you sure you're ok ay?" She asked softly, walking over to her boss's desk to look at the picture. "Did something happen between you and Arthur?"

Francis looked up at the female, his sapphire eyes sparkling. "Do not tell Arzur, but. . I- I'm thinking about leaving."

"What do you mean?" Marcelline asked, looking into the eyes of her best friend. "Like. . for good?"

The European grew silent for a brief second, nodding slowly. "'e zinks zose damn breaks are going zo 'elp our relationship but zere only breaking us apart, mon ami." He chewed on his lower lip. "We sleep in separate rooms and Arzur says we can't show any naked flesh. . ."

The female shook her head, sighing. "Look. All I have to say is that you at least spend one more night with Arthur. Maybe telling him how you feel will resolve everything. Prove to him that you love him." She then left the room, giving one more glance back to Francis before disappearing.

Francis watched as the other left before looking back to his picture. After about five minutes of just sitting there, Francis stood up and gathered his things, heading out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Time Skip. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arthur crossed his legs, sipping his freshly brewed cup of Earl Grey. It wasn't his favorite brand, but it would have to do for now until Francis goes to the store to get more. The damn frog keeps forgetting and ends up just not going every time.

He sat his cup on the table just as said being walked into the building. Arthur looked over at his beloved with a small, friendly smile. He blushed when Francis pushed his legs apart and sat on his lap.

Lips collided against lips for about ten minutes before Francis finally pulled away, out of breath. "I don't like our breaks, Arzur. . do jou zink we can stop?"

Arthur frowned, shoving Francis off his lap. "What? Are you upset because I won't fuck you?" He asked, picking up his tea and sipping from it once more.

The Frenchman frowned deeply, looking up at his lover. "Non. . I miss jou. I really enjoy cuddling and just being next to jou, Arzur," He explained, getting back up.

"Yeah, right. I know you pervert," Arthur began. "And you are horny.."

"I am not honry, Arzur! I miss jou is all! Why can't you see that?" The Golden blonde asked softly, looking down at his lap. "Arzur. . I zink we need zo separate. ."

Arthur looked up at Francis suddenly. He sat his tea down, standing up slowly. "What?"

"Jou don't understand how much I need jou at night and during ze day, Arzur. . jou are constantly yelling at me and shoving me away when I try and show you affection. Do jou really love me, mon cheri?"

The Englishman nodded, coming closer to Francis. "Francis, I love you too. I know how much you love me. . what's wrong?" He asked, slightly scared the other would just walk out.

Francis backed away, shaking his head. "Goodbye, Arzur. ." He turned around quickly, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks as he rushed out of the house and down the street.

"Francis, wait!" Arthur shouted after the other, rushing out the building as well. "Wait!" His expression turned hard once the other was too far away, and out of spite, the male shouted, "Fuck you! Watch! You'll come crawling back in just a mere two days!" Arthur watched as his lover disappeared from his emerald view, a whimper escaping past his lips. Slowly, Arthur turned and headed back to his home. "He'll be back. . . he always comes back. ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .End of Chapter One. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter of I Told You So.

As stated in the title, this is a FrUk fanfiction, and it is also the first FrUk fanfic I ever wrote, so please don't hate on the characters so much. Francis and Arthur may be slight OOC, but please forgive me for that I am working on it. Francis really isn't hard for me to do but I feel that he's not always a pervert when it comes to him actually being in the relationship.

Spill the beans is a commonly used metaphor meaning for one to tell all that they know, or tell something that they are hiding from everyone.

Other terms that mean the same thing are "Sing like a Canary" and "Let the cat out of the bag"

Please Vote and Review! Thank you again!

3 RochuYao


End file.
